


Confesión

by Dxty



Series: Mi niño [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel es padre de Dean, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Priests, castiel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxty/pseuds/Dxty
Summary: Castiel ha pecado y tiene que confesarse con el Pastor Jim. La confesión incluye el nombre de su hijo, Dean.





	Confesión

"Perdóname pastor, porque he pecado" A través de la rendija podía ver a Castiel acunar sus manos en una oración, para luego suspirar una gran carga. " Estaba tan sediento, pastor, no pude evitarlo. Merezco una castigo, fui infiel a mi alfa"

Pastor Jim, trago en seco. Conocía a John Winchester desde antes de que Castiel se vincula con él cuando tenía 14 años. Se las arregló para repetir lo mismo que decía a todos los pecadores.  
No estaba seguro si era correcto que fuera él quien confesará a Castiel, pero antes de poder detenerlo Castiel siguió.

"John nunca va perdonarmelo, y estoy seguro que yo tampoco podré perdonar tal aberración pastor, mi condición lo arruinó una vez más" Jim intentó tener un vistazo del omega al otro lado, pero no pudo. Solo su olor de vergüenza manchaba el ambiente. "Mi niño, mi pequeño bebé" Jim pensó en los 2 hijos de John y Castiel, Sam y Dean. Sam era muy pequeño pero ya se había presentado como un alfa, al igual que Dean.

Recordó cómo John se quejaba de que Castiel era demasiado protector con su alfa mayor, Jim le dijo que estaba bien que Dean fue el primer bebé de un cachorro omega que apenas entendía el mundo cuando por un descuido se vio obligado a vincularse con un alfa, el apego y amor que sintió Castiel con su primogénito era normal… ¿era normal?

"No pude evitarlo, pastor, no pude. Intente alejarlo de mi, convencerlo de que no estaba bien… una vez más mi lado omega lo arruino todo. Dean… oh perdóname por favor" Pudo escuchar los sollozos del omega al otro lado. 

Espero a que Castiel estuviera tranquilo para continuar, en otro momento el Pastor Jim le daría palabras de consuelo, esta vez no podía hacerlo. Se encontraba en shock por todo lo que el omega le decía, la copulación entre familiares era imperdonable ante lo ojos de dios, pero entre madre e hijo era peor. Castiel había dado a luz a Dean hacía 16 años, uso el regalo que dios le dio de una manera aberrante. 

"¿Cuando ocurrió eso?" Pregunto.

Castiel sollozo y aclaró su garganta.

"Anoche, después de que John se fue… yo pensé, creí que era John quien estaba conmigo que había vuelto para despedirse. Pastor, fue horrible, mi pobre hijo no pudo controlarse, lo hice pecar y merezco ser castigado. En mi condición de omega retorcido perturbe su mente y ahora lo condene al infierno"

Jim conocía a Dean, el orgullo de John. Un alfa fuerte. Dudaba que el chico hubiera sido tentado por un omega como su madre. Tal vez si tentado por lo atractivo que era, debía confesar que también lo encontraba atractivo, pero podía afirmar que Dean hizo esto por su cuenta.

"Odio este sentimiento padre, lo odio. Odio la sensación que me produce ser un omega. Anoche me encontré gimiendo como una prostituta barata mientras mi hijo me tomaba, guardando silencio para no perturbar a Sammy y quizá también para que no nos interrumpiera. Arañe su espalda y alabe lo buen alfa que era al darme tanto placer, llore cuando su nudo se vació en mi… no fue de dolor o tristeza, fue de satisfacción. Y me quede dormido mientras se pegaba a mi pecho como cuando era un bebé" 

"Castiel"

"Es mi niño y mi omega lo uso para saciar sus oscuros y profundos deseos. Perdonalo dios, el no tiene la culpa" 

Jim se quedó en silencio incapaz de decir algo.

Había escuchado una confesión similar hace años viniendo de la boca de Castiel, pero incluía otro nombre 'Azazel'. 

"Pastor, por favor di algo"

"¿Volverás a hacerlo Castiel?" Su voz sonó incriminatoria, pero no importó " Si de verdad te arrepientes debes frenar tu comportamiento al igual que lo hiciste con Azazel, antes de que sea tarde y el fruto del pecado crezca en tus entrañas al igual que ocurrió hace años.

Castiel lloró abiertamente al otro lado incapaz de contener sus sentimientos.

"Dios perdonará tus pecados si te arrepientes, si cesas tu comportamiento impropio con el regalo que él te otorgo, ser madre" 

"¿Como puedo hacerlo, Jim?" La mención de su nombre lo confundió. Castiel nunca lo llamaba de manera personal. "Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Habla con Dean, guíalo para que no pueda seguir dañandolo"

"Hablaré con él, Castiel"

"Muchas gracias, pastor, mi alma pecadora ya no tiene salvación, pero tengo que salvar a mi hijo del fuego del infierno"


End file.
